


Phantom Dragons Motorcycle Club

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Biker Gang, Bikers, Blood, Blood and Violence, Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Cheating, Cocaine, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gun Violence, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, LIJ is family, Manipulation, Marijuana, Motorcycle Gang, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, Multi, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Outlaws, Police Brutality, Prison, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, alcohol use, criminal activity, incarceration, outlaw gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: AU Outlaw Motorcycle Gang fic starring Los Ingobernables de Japon as the Phantom Dragon Motorcycle Club.  More characters will be added as the story progresses and I figure out who is going to be where.  This will be ongoing and I have no idea how many chapters it will end up being.   Takes place in fictional towns in North America.I've taken a lot liberties with laws and police procedures and this is a work of fiction.I'll put specific warnings at the beginning of each chapter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, mentions of incarceration, implied criminal activity
> 
> I've made significant changes to this Chapter and will be re-writing the previously posted chapters before reposting them

Five of the six founding members of the Phantom Dragons Motorcycle Club sat around the long mahogany table housed in the cabinet’s meeting room at PDMC Headquarters. At the head of the table sat Tetsuya Naito, President of the club, his face was lined with exhaustion as he ran a tired hand through his shaggy hair. On the table in front of him sat his signature black baseball cap, thrown there in the midst of a contentious argument with Hiromu Takahashi who was glowering at him with arms folded petulantly across his chest. Naito wasn’t overly concerned. Hiromu would be over it in minutes. Hiromu had a temper, but he could never hold onto his anger against his brothers. 

To his right sat Tetsuya Bushi, Vice President of the club, who looked like he wanted to pull his hair out by the roots. For the past two hours Bushi had been trying to play peacemaker with his temperamental brothers. With an irritated sigh he pulled off the latex mask covering his face and threw it on the table. In front of this group was the only place he felt comfortable going mask less. A personal preference he had adopted when they had moved to this country. Moving to the United States from Japan had taken him out of his comfort zone and he didn’t like it, but he would go to hell and back for his makeshift family, including moving to a foreign country. Yes, Bushi would follow them anywhere, if they could all agree on where that would be. 

“Mask’s off. We’re in trouble now.” Hiromu said with a giggle trying to lighten the tense atmosphere that was suffocating the room now that he was over his own strife. Shingo was the first to crack, a loud guffaw escaping as he slapped his palm on the table. Soon the room was filled with laughter and the tension dissipated. 

“Can we talk now without trying to kill each other?” Naito asked as the laughter died down. 

“You really feel like this is necessary?” Seiya Sanada spoke up from the other end of the table. His laser sharp eyes focused on Naito, one perfect eyebrow arched as he waited for Naito’s answer. Next to Sanada was a conspicuously empty chair; a chair that had been empty on approaching two years now as its occupant was incarcerated at Newham State Prison. 

“I do.” Naito said seriously. “I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t think it was necessary.” 

For ten years the club had run its operations out of Newham, but Naito now believed it would be in the club’s best interests to set up shop somewhere new. His suggestion of moving to a small town a few hours away, where the police force wasn’t as advanced or well-manned, and they would be able to operate more freely, wasn’t going over too well with some of the members. 

“I agree with Naito. It’s a step we have to take.” Shingo chimed in. “It started with Evil and has only gotten worse the past two years. We have a target on our backs and the Newham Police Department has the resources to make our lives very difficult. They aren’t letting up. We don’t have the numbers to combat the problem. We need to set up shop somewhere off the radar.” 

Sanada pursed his lips, leaning back in his chair with arms folded over his chest. He didn’t like this. He didn’t think the club should be making a decision of this magnitude without input from all of their members. Yet Naito was insistent they had to move forward; that there wasn’t time to wait for Evil’s upcoming release from prison. An increasing amount of close calls had Naito feeling like their backs were against the wall and he was ready to do what was necessary to protect their club. Sanada and Hiromu disagreed with his position, leading to tensions flying high. 

“I don’t like it. I think Evil should have a say in a decision this big.” Sanada said with Hiromu making a concurring noise. “I don’t disagree with the need for a move. Your points and logic are sound. I just don’t think we need to rush.”  
Hiromu nodded in agreement, while Sanada looked around the room meeting each man’s gaze as he thought. 

“But I’m not going to hold it up.” He finally continued. “If you think this is what’s for the best, I have your back.” With Sanada giving his blessing, Hiromu gave his agreement as well, though neither looked particularly happy about it. 

Naito released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, feeling the tension draining out of his shoulders. The last thing he wanted was to force a decision that wasn’t vetted by the boys, but this was something he felt very strongly about. Making the decision without Evil didn’t sit right with him either, but it was a decision Naito felt needed to be made now. Given the fact that the warden up at the prison refused to grant anyone affiliated with the club visitation or even contact with Evil it had to be done without him.

“At the end of the day you know we’ll all follow wherever you lead.” Hiromu said with Sanada nodding in agreement. They had said their pieces, made their opinions known, but as Hiromu said they would follow Naito to the ends of the earth. If he felt moving operations to a small town was the right move for their club, they believed him. Naito had never steered them wrong before. 

“So do you have a particular place in mind?” Bushi asked Naito, leaning back in his chair now that things had fallen into a more amicable path. 

“A few. I thought Shingo and I could take a ride up, scope out a few places see what he thinks of the logistics.” Naito said. As the club’s Sergeant in Arms Shingo was in charge of security. His opinion would hold the most wait as to the best fit for their club. If Shingo wasn’t comfortable, Naito wouldn’t pull the trigger. Now that the others were on board with the move, they were the two that would make the final decision as to their destination. 

Naito leaned back in his leather chair, watching as one by one his brothers left the conference room as the meeting concluded. Only when he was alone did Naito let out a relived breath. He hadn’t been entirely sure how this meeting would turn out. As President he had the right to make whatever decision he felt was best for the club without their input, but he wouldn’t ever play that card. Their brotherhood was made up of love, respect and trust and he would never do anything to betray that bond. President or not Naito didn’t feel his voice held more weight than any other member of the board. 

Pushing away from the table, Naito grabbed his cap and threw it on his head before heading towards the door. Flicking off the light switch Naito exited the room, shutting the door behind him as he went. Instead of leaving like the rest of the club Naito headed towards his office. It was late, but he had a few loose ends he wanted to tie up before he headed home. 

Flicking on his desk lamp Naito walked over to the side bar and poured himself two fingers of scotch, downing it in a quick shot and wincing as the liquid burned his throat. Refiling his glass Naito moved to the desk, grabbing the nearest stack of paperwork and settling into the stiff wooden chair he favored for his office. It wasn’t meant to be comfortable, quite the opposite in fact. It kept Naito on his toes, not lending itself to any of his impromptu naps he was so fond of. The chair would keep him awake while he reviewed numbers coming into the club and shipment manifestos. As much fun as running an outlaw motorcycle gang was, the paperwork was a bitch. He was beyond exhausted, but Naito had a strict twenty-four hour turnaround on letting papers hang around and the clock was ticking. The longer the originals were in their possession, the more of a chance they fell into the wrong hands. 

His least favorite part of this whole operation, but a necessary part. Naito would spend hours poring over every inch of paper line by line making sure every dollar was accounted for and every shipment had the expected merchandise. From Naito the papers would go to Hiromu who would transcribe every word into the code the club had engineered. Once everything was translated, the original documents would be incinerated, the evidence completely eradicated. After Hiromu had worked his magic, Bushi and Shingo would run through them one last time to make sure Naito’s numbers were on the money. As soon as they were through the papers were returned to headquarters and locked in a safe that only Bushi knew the location of. Failsafe after failsafe were in place by the Dragons to protect themselves. 

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this.” 

Naito startled awake at the sound of Bushi’s teasing voice, jerking his head up where it had fallen on the desk, piece of paper stuck on his cheek by dried drool. Pulling the paper off Naito groaned his muscles screaming from sleeping in the rock hard chair as he squinted at Bushi. 

“Come on Tetsuya.” Bushi said helping his friend to his feet. “You need some sleep. In an actual bed.” 

“The papers.” Naito gestured vaguely at the mess on his desk as Bushi ushered him out of the office. 

“I’ll get them to Hiro.” Bushi promised leading Naito up the stairs and into the first bedroom at the top. “Get some sleep. That’s an order.” 

Naito gratefully sunk onto the soft mattress, his eyes closing as soon as his head hit the pillow. One of these days he was going to make it to his own house, and his own bed with his woman. 

Shutting the door behind him Bushi headed back down the stairs and into Naito’s office gathering up the stack of papers to deliver them to Hiromu. Locking up the compound house Bushi hopped down the steps towards his bike, securing the papers in his saddle bag then taking off towards Hiromu’s house. 

“I’m coming!” 

The irritated voice of Hiromu had Bushi smiling as he continued ringing the doorbell incessantly until Hiromu threw the door open with a glare. 

“Did I wake you princess?” Bushi teased flicking the eye mask pushed up into Hiromu’s sleep mussed hair. 

“Fuck off Bushi.” Hiromu grumbled stepping back so Bushi could come into his house. 

“I’ll be out of your hair in two minutes.” Bushi promised following him down the hallway towards the kitchen. “Just dropping these off for you.” He waved the papers he had brought in with him. 

“Naito pass out in his office again?” Hiromu asked taking the proffered papers from Bushi. More often than not Bushi ended up making these late night visits to deliver the papers to Hiromu. 

“As usual.” Bushi responded digging through the fruit bowl on Hiromu’s table until he found a pear. “He’s going to break his back one of these days sleeping in that fucking chair.” Bushi washed the pear under the sink faucet then took a bite, juice dripping down his chin. 

“I keep telling him.” Hiromu said with a smile. “It doesn’t matter how uncomfortable he makes himself, Naito will still sleep.” 

Bushi laughed in agreement, settling himself down in one of the kitchen chairs and eating his fruit as Hiromu disappeared down the hallway to tuck the papers away in his safe. In the morning he would begin coding them then send them on to Shingo. 

“Two minutes my ass.” Hiromu said with a smile as he returned to find Bushi making himself comfortable. “Some of us actually sleep Bushi. You know? That thing normal people do at night.” 

Though he was giving him a hard time, Hiromu wasn’t upset. He was well-versed in Bushi’s problems with insomnia. Late night visits were not out of the norm. 

“Don’t talk to me about normal.” Bushi said pulling off his mask with a yawn and running his fingers through his short blonde hair. “You have no room.” 

Throwing his sleeping mask onto the table, Hiromu pulled his hair back and tied it into a messy ponytail before peering inquisitively at Bushi. 

“What’s on your mind Bushi?” Hiromu asked as he slid into the chair across from his friend. Yes Bushi suffered from insomnia, but he knew his friend too well. His face was strained and his body language was tense, even trying to present a laid back front to Hiromu. 

Bushi sighed, dropping his head, chin resting on his chest as he chewed on his bottom lip. The silence stretched, Hiromu staring patiently at Bushi until he realized Hiromu wasn’t going to let him off. 

“I don’t like change.” Bushi said shortly. 

“You agreed with Naito.” Hiromu reminded him. During their earlier meeting Bushi had been very vocal in agreeing with Naito’s plan from the very start. 

“I do agree with Naito, that doesn’t mean I like it.” 

Hiromu nodded. He could understand that. Bushi was the one who had the most trouble acclimating to America, had struggled learning the language and customs. Ten years later he still held his true identity from everyone outside his inner circle. 

“New people. New places.” Bushi continued as Hiromu looked at him expectantly. Hiromu would make his friend talk out his worries. Get him to a comfortable place. “People staring at me like I’m a freak.” He shrugged uncomfortably, trying to play it off like it didn’t bother him. 

“I’ll kill anyone who looks at you wrong.” Hiromu said fiercely bringing a small smile to Bushi’s lips. 

“I know.” 

“C’mon Bushi-san.” Hiromu said rising to his feet and holding his hand out to Bushi. “Time to put you to bed. You can use my guest room.” 

Bushi let himself be led down the hallway gratefully crashing onto Hiromu’s spare bed. He felt exhausted and ready to collapse, though he wasn’t hopeful that sleep was going to come. It never did. 

“Really Hiro?” Bushi asked as Hiromu bounced onto the bed next to him, sitting up against the headboard. “You gonna bunk with me?” 

“I’m gonna make sure you sleep.” Hiromu said seriously. “It’s been too long since you had a good sleep. I’ll be here. I’ll make sure your safe. Sleep now Bushi-san.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Club continues to work towards their future  
> If you've read this before I've scrapped the work and am re-writing it, so check out Chapter 1 again as there are some changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, references to sexual content, implied criminal elements

With a groan Naito awoke slowly, the sound of a familiar ringtone dragging him from slumber. Stretching sore limbs that popped loudly reminding him of his aches and pains, Naito reluctantly sat up, running a tired hand through disheveled hair and reaching for the offending gadget. Nish’s face flashing on the screen had him ignoring the call. He would deal with her later. It wasn’t like she didn’t know where he was. If he didn’t come home to her, he was at the clubhouse. Nishi knew damn well what he got up to behind her back. So long as he treated her right, Nishi was willing to turn a blind eye. She still liked to know where he was and what he was up to. Even if she knew he was lying to her. Gave her a sense of ownership he supposed. Whatever. He loved her and was willing to do what it took to keep her content. Naito was willing to play her game most of the time. 

This morning was not one of those days. He had more important matters to take care of today. Grabbing the black cap Bushi had thrown on the end of the bed Naito settled it on his head and started downstairs drawn by the tantalizing smell of coffee floating in the air. Several lower members of the club were lounging around the living area which told Naito that the rest of his brothers weren’t in residence. At least not the more intimidating ones, but a glance around the room didn’t reveal either Bushi or Hiromu so Naito would bet they were absent as well. In the corner at a round table sat a couple of the newer members Ace Austin and Eddie Edwards hunched over a checker board. The morning news blared from the 70 inch TV hanging on the wall, holding the attention of the Crist brothers, Dave and Jake, as they lounged on the leather sofas. 

With a general wave to the group Naito grabbed his favorite coffee mug, branded with “Sorry, No Hablo Fucktardo,” from the cupboard and filled it to the brim with steaming black coffee before splashing copious amounts of hazelnut cream into the mug until it was a light brown in color and practically dripping over the edge. Leaning against the counter Naito surveyed the room, eyes lingering on the two in the corner. 

“Ace; Eddie either of you know where Bushi is?” Naito asked raising an expectant eyebrow as he sipped the brew. 

Nervously clearing his throat Ace put down the checker disc and shifted so he was facing the President. 

“He left with Hiromu about an hour ago.” Ace answered quickly, wincing as Naito frowned at his response. Though he was just imparting information the last thing he wanted to do was upset what was essentially the boss. 

“Bushi said they were going to pick up his new bike.” He hastened to add hoping the additional knowledge would lessen Naito’s irritation. Instead it only seemed to increase it as Naito rolled his eyes and turned his back as he dug through the fridge looking for something quick to eat. 

“He’s seriously getting another fucking bike?” Naito muttered to himself. “Like the ten he has aren’t enough?” 

Bushi picking up another bike was nothing new, every time Bushi designed himself a new mask, you knew a bike to match it was soon to follow. Nobody begrudged Bushi his collection, or obsession with coordination, but this morning, when Naito was hoping to have him accompany him as a buffer, it was irritating. 

“Hiromu said they would be back in a few hours.” Eddie Edwards chimed in trying to help his clubmate out. 

Naito internally sighed as he turned back to the men having come up empty in his search for sustenance. Draining the rest of the coffee and setting the mug in the dish filled sink Naito pointed at Eddie. 

“Clean this shit up.” Naito directed while heading out the front door. “And someone go shopping.” 

Walking over to his white Thug chopper Naito tossed his baseball cap onto one of the patio chairs and slid on his helmet. It appeared he was on is own for his little visit to Sanada. The two men could be incredible stubborn and hard headed, and it was usually beneficial to have a neutral third-party (namely Bushi) there to help cooler heads prevail when they inevitably butted heads. Yet as much as he would like to put it off, Naito knew he needed to talk to Sanada before things festered any further. 

Out of the entire club Sanada was taking Evil’s incarceration the hardest. The two were closer than blood which lead to Sanada bristling at any perceived slight to his brother who wasn’t there to defend himself. Making a huge decision like moving the club, something that directly impacted each and every single one of them without consulting Evil wasn’t sitting well with Sanada, even with his tactile agreement the night before. Naito knew his friend well enough to know that his apparent approval hadn’t been approval in the slightest. 

The ride to Sanada’s condominium was a short one, barely five minutes but an entire world away from the neighborhood where the clubhouse was located. Naito always got a kick out of visiting Sanada knowing the hoity toity pricks looked down their noses at them. Pulling off his helmet and setting it on the seat Naito had his signature smirk in full effect as he pushed past the concierge who held the door open with barely concealed disgust. Naito knew it drove the residents crazy that a lowlife outlaw motorcycle gang member resided among them, not to mention the fact that Sanada gave his brothers full access to his residence. 

With two heavy raps and a jab at the doorbell Naito announced his presence to Sanada. Even though he had a key, Naito wasn’t going to start this meeting off with an advantage over Sanada. He’d give Sanada the home court advantage for this little tête-à-tête. 

When the door was finally opened a shirtless Sanada in low slung gray sweatpants greeted Naito with a mask of irritation that faded to confusion when he realized who was at his door.

“You’re knocking now?” Sanada asked yawning as he brushed his mussed up hair back only for it to fall right back into place. Naito almost laughed, but wisely kept it to himself. It was so rare to see Sanada ruffled and looking less than one hundred percent put together. 

“Can I come in?” Naito asked garnering another look of confusion from Sanada.

“You don’t even have to ask.” Sanada said stepping back and waving his friend in. “What’s up with you? You’re being all weird.” 

That gave Naito pause, wondering if he had read the situation wrong. Maybe his own doubts were making him see things that weren’t there. He had been expecting a hostile environment and Sanada’s relatively amenable disposition was throwing him off. 

On his way to the living room Naito paused catching sight of a slim figure coming down the staircase. He took his time admiring her, lingering on the blue panties playing peek-a-boo with the hem of Sanada’s white t-shirt that was hanging off her tiny frame. She was certainly Sanada’s type. He gravitated towards the petite tiny little things with nice tits, and subtle curves. Bushi theorized it was because they were the complete opposite from the types of women he dealt with at the strip clubs. Made sense to Naito, though Sanada certainly didn’t shy away from fuckin any of those girls. But they weren’t the ones who made it back to his place for a sleepover. 

“I can come back later.” Naito said looking back at Sanada who didn’t look too pleased at her sudden appearance. 

“I told you to stay in bed.” Sanada said flatly ignoring Naito’s comment as she bounced over and plastered herself to his side. 

“You were taking too long baby, I missed you.” She simpered. 

Someone who didn’t know Sanada as well as Naito did wouldn’t have noticed the tick of displeasure at the corner of his lips. Naito knew as well as Sanada did what she was trying to accomplish with this little stunt. Trying to stake a public claim on Sanada wasn’t going to end well for her. 

Naito was proven correct as Sanada disentangled her, stepping back pointedly. 

“It’s time for you to go.” 

The smile on her face fell and she stared at Sanada with hurt written all over her face. 

“But…I thought we were gonna…” She trailed off.

“And now we’re not. Go.”

Sanada followed Naito into the living room ignoring his guest as she stood there in shock before turning and running up the stairs in tears.

“Break her heart why don’t you.” Naito teased as the two men settled into the plush sofas. 

“I fucked her a couple times. She knows better than to get attached.” Sanada said bluntly. 

They kept the conversation on hold until she returned, dressed in her own clothes and scuttling out the front door when Sanada barely spared her a glance. Once his guest was gone the air turned serious. 

“I said yes.” Sanada said having figured out exactly why Naito had shown up at his door and was acting so out of character. 

“That wasn’t a yes.” 

Sanada met Naito’s eyes with his own, chin dipping in the barest of acknowledgements of Naito’s point. Sanada had agreed and he would back his club to the death, but the whole situation still didn’t sit well with him and he doubted it ever would. But he understood where Naito was coming from, and he appreciated the effort his President was expending to get him comfortable. For the past year and a half he had been trying to carry both his own and Evil’s weight in the club making sure Evil had representation in spirit when he couldn’t be there physically. With something this big, Sanada couldn’t grasp why they couldn’t wait six months. 

“He’s gonna come home from being locked up for almost two years to have his entire life uprooted. He’s going to get thrown out of his home, his life and forced somewhere he’s never been. I don’t think it’s fair to him. He should have a choice, and a say.” Sanada said emphatically. 

“We don’t have time to wait for him Sanada.” Naito argued. “We need to get this in motion. We’ve got cops on our ass every time we turn around, they’ve already locked up on of our brothers I’m not looking to lose another.” 

“I don’t think six months makes a difference.” Sanada’s voice was wrought with frustration, knowing he was fighting a battle he had already lost. “Evil has been cut off from all of us. He has no idea what’s going on, or what’s happening in the club and throwing something this big on him the second he gets out isn’t right.” 

“I’m not trying to slight Evil.” Naito leaned forward earnestly. “I swear I’m not. I’ve done everything in my power to get us through with him gone. I would like nothing more than to let Evil have his say. Believe me. Even though he would chew my ass up and ream me over the coals I long to hear from him. I love him too Sei. Don’t think I don’t.” 

“What the hell are we supposed to say to him? Welcome home Evil, sell your shit we’re leaving. Or is he just going to come home to an empty house? We gonna leave him behind?” 

“That’s enough Seiya!” Naito growled his temper flaring. “That’s bullshit and you know it.” 

“I don’t know it.” Sanada yelled. “All I know is you’re pushing this fucking agenda and nobody is thinking about Evil.” 

Naito glowered at Sanada. It pissed him off that Sanada would imply that he would ever leave Evil behind. That he would leave any of them behind. Naito was ready to defend himself and launch into an argument to do so when a flash of emotion on Sanada’s face had him faltering. It was such a quick flash before Sanada rose and headed towards his kitchen that Naito wondered if he had seen it, but seeing the slight hunch to Sanada’s shoulders reinforced it and had his temper quickly deflating. Sanada was lashing out because he was hurting. 

“Talk to me Sei. Please.” Naito said softly. 

Never being comfortable articulating his feelings Sanada faced away from Naito grabbing a bottle of Acqua Panna from the fridge. Taking a deep drink Sanada played with the cap as he tried to give voice to the thoughts darting through his mind. Forcing the words out of his throat seemed to be an impossible task, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled to speak what he was feeling. Speaking his mind was no problem; speaking his feelings was an entirely different matter. It was so much easier to argue than give voice to his emotions. 

A hand on his forearm startled Sanada from those thoughts, making him realize Naito was now standing in front of him with a concerned frown. 

With Naito’s encouragement Sanada was soon rambling out disjointed thoughts that seemingly had no rhyme or reason yet made perfect sense somehow. It eventually came out that Sanada’s reticence stemmed more from his personal feelings than objections to Naito’s reasons or timeline. Logically he understood. For the club he understood. 

“I met Evil before I met any of you. He saved me when I didn’t think there was a place for me in this world. For the first time in my life I connected with someone. And then he brought me a family I never had.” Sanada said quietly. “I’ve never not had him by my side since we all came together. It’s a big adjustment. I didn’t just lose my brother, I lost my best friend. The one person I could turn to no matter what. I love you all, but there’s still a hole.” 

Naito felt a surge of chagrin that he had missed just how isolated Sanada had been feeling in Evil’s absence. Thinking back over the past year and some odd months he realized Sanada had been missing on more occasions than he had been accounted for. How many nights out had Sanada begged out of without them realizing it? They had all failed Sanada and it would be addressed. 

“I hope you don’t think you can’t turn to any one of us.” Naito said. “Every single one of us love you Sanada. We’re here for you. Any time you need us.” 

“I know.” 

Though he departed a few minutes later, Naito was nowhere near satisfied with the conclusion of his meeting with Sanada. Yes they had gotten on the same page on the decision to move the club and Sanada was on board a bigger problem had come to Naito’s attention. A problem that had him feeling like a failure as a leader and as a friend. As he stepped into the elevator Naito pulled out his phone and created a group text to Bushi, Hiromu and Shingo. 

Meeting now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Club continues preparing for their move, settling on a small town called Watford

In the two months since the behind closed doors meeting about Sanada, it seemed like the club had gotten on more sure footing. When Naito had revealed to the rest of the founding members Sanada’s feelings of isolation and how long they had allowed that feeling to persist it had been met with shock followed quickly by realization. As he sat at the head of the table Naito watched as one by one they replayed the past year and a half and came to the same conclusions he had. That they had neglected one of their own and it did had not set well with any one of them. It was never intentional by any of them, but they had gotten into habits over the years that they hadn’t made the adjustment when Evil had gone away. By this point they were probably annoying the shit out of Sanada with the attention they were focusing on him. 

Now it was crunch time. They were five months out from the deadline imposed by Naito for their move. Four months out from Evil’s release from prison. Naito wanted a choice sooner than later so they could get finalize the details. 

The only good part of this process as far as Shingo was concerned was getting a lot of time on his bike where he was happiest. At the moment they were on their way to a little town called Watford the fourth town on their three day tour. The first three towns had been vetoed, either lacking the appropriate resources or Shingo finding something he didn’t care for. They were due to arrive in Watford in about fifteen minutes and they were both hoping the fourth time was the charm. 

Naito was optimistic. Watford was a small town; with a population around 10,000 people, but not so miniscule that his boys would be miserable. There was still the small town vibe, with a main street filled with mom and pop shops, while still having some of the amenities of a bigger city. The biggest factor on its side was the small police force, at least in Naito’s eyes. Another bonus was the city of Ecrin which was about twenty minutes south of Watford, close enough the boys could ride up for a taste of the big city life. 

In the distance the outskirts of Watford came into view, a peppering of houses spread throughout the forest trees, sharp contrasts of vibrant colors against the green landscape. As they continued along the road the ranches and farm houses came into sharper focus, sprawling ranch lands, barbed wire fences holding the cattle in, the smell of manure strong in the air. As they got closer to the main houses, goats and sheep began appearing with regularity, along with horses and chickens around the barns. 

Pulled out of his thoughts by Shingo motioning for him to pull over, Naito followed him off the road, pulling to a stop on the dirt lining the blacktop. Naito raised his eyebrow as he pulled off his helmet, looking over the abandoned junkyard they were stopped in front of. Long abandoned by the looks of it. The sign proclaiming the location “John’s Junkyard” was half hanging, the paint faded and rust around the edges as it dangled over the broken wooden gate. 

“Not very secure. A strong wind could break in.” Naito called out to Shingo who had climbed off his bike and was examining the perimeter. 

“That can be fixed.” Shingo responded pulling one of the dilapidated boards to the side to peer into the yard. “It’s a good size. Good location. Could work well as a headquarters. A couple of months could have it in shape.”

Naito looked doubtfully at the weed infested land with scattered hulls of junk cars long picked over interspersed throughout. He didn’t see it, but if Shingo saw something he would cede to the other man’s opinion. This was his specialty. 

“Turn these shitty wood fences into concrete, reinforce it with rebar, and top it with barbwire, secure gate.” Shingo thought aloud, speaking half to himself, half to Naito. “Put a laydown in the middle, gym, garage, and a couple other buildings. It’ll all fit.” 

“You know it’s your call.” Naito said. “If you give the say so, we’re in.” 

“Let’s check out the rest of this place before we decide.” Shingo said coming back to his bike. Grabbing his helmet from the seat Shingo strapped it on before slipping his sunglasses back on. Slinging his leg over the seat Shingo fired up his engine and followed Naito’s path back onto the street. 

The two continued on their tour of Watford, driving through the residential areas and along the main street pulling to the side occasionally to confer before ending up parked across the street from the police station. The two men were cognizant of the stares they were getting as they sat on their bikes, Shingo smirking as he stared challengingly at the police officers walking into the building giving them wary glances. Naito got a kick out of the people who shied away from them on the sidewalks, not knowing who they were, but instinctually reading the danger implied by their leather vests proudly proclaiming their status in the Phantom Dragons Motorcycle Club. 

“Let’s grab some lunch.” Naito suggested after Shingo indicated he was satisfied with what they saw. Climbing off their bikes the two men walked down the sidewalk towards the little corner café they had seen on their way through town; Mary’s Cafe. “See if small town food is good as they say.” 

After they settled into a corner booth the men perused the menus handed to them by the teenage waitress, sending her on her way with their drink orders. 

“Anything catch your eye?” Shingo asked as he considered his options. 

“Everything. I’m starving” Naito said with a grin. “But I think I’m going to try the meatloaf special. What about you?” 

“Burger.” Shingo said. 

The waitress returned, setting their sodas down in front of them before cheerily taking their order, her wide eyes roaming over their leather vests and handsome faces with clear interest. 

“You’re jailbait sweetheart.” Naito said catching her looks. “Not happening. Ever. Move along.” 

Embarrassment flushed her cheeks and she scurried away, darting back into the kitchen.

“Nice to know things are the same even in small towns.” Shingo said with a sardonic chuckle. “Teenage girls still lusting after the bad boys.” 

“I hope you boys aren’t scaring off my wait staff.” 

Naito looked up, seeing an older woman approaching the table with a stern look on her face. He glanced down at the menu still sitting on the table, recognizing her picture as the owner of the café. 

“You must be Mary.” Naito said flashing a megawatt smile. “I am Naito. This is my friend Shingo.”

“It’s nice to meet you both. Care to explain why Jenny is crying in my kitchen?” Mary asked with sharp focus that made Naito want to squirm in his seat. 

“You’ve got that momma look down.” Naito said with a laugh, grinning wider as he saw the slight softening around her eyes. He liked her; and it never hurt to have a friend on your side. 

“We meant no disrespect ma’am.” Shingo interjected. “We were just trying to warn Ms. Jenny away. We’re not the kind of men she should be flirting with. She’s underage and impressionable. We’re not good men. She doesn’t need to think we are.” 

Mary stared at him shrewdly then turned the same look on Naito before nodding in satisfaction at what she saw and smiling kindly at the two men. 

“I think you’re better men than you give yourself credit for.” Mary said. “Bad men wouldn’t care that Jenny is only sixteen. They would have taken advantage of her.” 

Naito’s grin turned into a frown as a police officer appeared at Mary’s shoulders interrupting their conversation. 

“Are these men bothering you Mary?” The officer asked placing a protective arm around her shoulder.

“What? Of course not.” Mary said turning to frown at him as she shrugged off his arm. “I hope you’re not going to harass my customers Officer Prembley. They’re just sitting here having a meal.” 

“Just making sure they aren’t causing any trouble on their way out of town.” He said meaningfully. 

“Actually we were just about to ask sweet Mary if she could direct us to a realtor. We’re going to be sticking around for a while.” Naito said with a smirk as Shingo nodded in agreement. He was glad Shingo was on board, because Naito would move here just to spite the asshole police officer. 

Officer Prembley frowned while Mary smiled in delight. 

“Oh, it’s been so long since we had new residents. This is so exciting.” She exclaimed. “I know just the person to help you. Let me go get your meal and I’ll get her information for you.” 

“You aren’t wanted here.” Officer Prembley said as soon as she was out of earshot. “We don’t want your kind in our town.” 

“Our kind?” Naito retorted sharply. “You mean foreigners? Do we not fit your perfect mold? Not white enough for you?” 

“You know what I’m talking about. Mary may be naïve, but I know exactly what those patches on your vests stand for. My feelings have nothing to do with the color of your skin.” He snapped. “Stay out of our town. We don’t need your kind of filth.” 

“Aren’t we the popular ones?” Shingo snorted as they watched Officer Prembley storm out of the diner. 

“He’s not exactly wrong. We do have nefarious intentions.” Naito chuckled the conversation dropping off as Mary reappeared with their meals, sliding into the booth next to Naito and fussing over them as she apologized for Officer Prembley’s rude behavior. 

By the time the meal was done, the two men were firmly under Mary’s wing, as she ate up their flowery compliments of her restaurant’s food and heard all about their makeshift family. Mary filled them in on the story of the old junkyard Shingo had been interested in, as well as the available real estate that she was positive would make good homes for her new friends, and an appointment with her friend the real estate agent. 

“What about vacant lots Mary?” Shingo asked as the conversation wound down. “Any empty lots for sale? One of our friends is rather particular about his tastes. I’m sure he would prefer to build his own home.” 

Mary pursed her lips as she thought of the land available in and around town before she brightened. 

“There’s a beautiful lot out by the lake that just came up for sale. Death in the family. I think they want to get rid of it quickly. Absolutely beautiful. I’m sure it would meet the most discerning standards.” Mary said making Shingo snort.

“She doesn’t know Sanada.” He laughed making Naito chuckle in agreement. “I’m sure there’s nothing in this town that will meet his standards.” 

“Oh hush now,” Mary scolded. “That’s no way to talk about your friend. Especially when he’s not here to defend himself. You boys better be nice.” 

“Well Sanada will certainly appreciate your vehement defense of him.” Naito said. “You may just win him over.” 

“I look forward to meeting him. Now you boys better get going if you want to make your appointment with Lisa.” Mary said sliding out of the booth to let Naito out as Shingo left a stack of cash in the middle to cover their meal and a tip for their long vanished waitress. 

“Mary, you have been an invaluable help.” Naito said lifting her hand and pressing a kiss to the top of it making Mary blush like a school girl. “It won’t be forgotten.” 

As they walked out of the diner Shingo nudged Naito and nodded up the street where Officer Prembley was standing next to their bikes, glaring in their direction. Naito grinned as they walked in his direction, watching him gear himself up for the confrontation; he could practically see the conversation the officer was having with himself. Three doors down from their bikes Naito stopped and opened the door to the realtor’s office, waving cheerfully at the officer as they stepped inside.   
Naito’s eyes lit up as they were greeted by the real estate agent, Lisa Bloom. He had been expecting an older woman like Mary, given she had talked about Lisa like they were old friends, but was pleasantly surprised by the beautiful woman who ushered them in. She could be an entertaining way to pass the time while he was away from his old lady. 

“Focus.” Shingo teased in a whisper as Naito’s eyes were glued to her shapely behind as she led them towards her office. “You can fuck her after our dealings are done. Don’t need to piss off the only realtor in town.” 

Naito rolled his eyes but complied with Shingo’s demand. He made sense. Would be hard to work with her if he pulled a fuck and run. 

“Unless I fuck her first.” Shingo said with a wide grin as he turned his charm onto Lisa. 

Two hours and a lot of flirting later, the two men left her office with folders full of the available offerings in Watford and an appointment for the next day to check out some properties. During the meeting they had also extended an offer on the abandoned junkyard that had caught their eye on the way into town. A few phone calls, faxed contracts and wired funds and the plot of land was on its way to being Phantom Dragons property. 

The two men found themselves back at Mary’s, taking up residence in the same booth from their earlier visit and spreading the listings out in front of them. 

“You becoming regulars already?” Mary asked as she approached the table with a smile. 

“Great food. Better hostess. How can we stay away?” Naito said.

“Oh stop it,” Mary fluttered. “Is he always such a charmer?” 

“Yep. That’s our Naito, the little charmer.” Shingo said rolling his eyes as Naito ate up Mary’s praise with a smug smirk. 

Despite their insistence that they weren’t hungry and just wanted a milkshake while they borrowed her table, Mary brought them out a plate of corn fritters and hush puppies to nibble on carrying on about them being too skinny and needing some good food. 

As he flicked through the pile of papers Naito was surprised at the amount of properties available, mentioning such to Mary as she dropped plates at their table.

“Small towns are dying Naito.” She said softly. “People moving on to big cities. Better jobs. Better lives. At least according to them.” Mary harrumphed; her opinion on that clear. 

Shingo pursed his lips, considering Mary as she walked away. 

“There’s no jobs here.” Shingo said. “That’s why they’re leaving. No future.”

“And what does that have to do with us?” Naito asked taking a bite from a fritter. 

“Small towns aren’t very friendly to outsiders. Mary being the exception thus far.” Shingo said. “Some goodwill on our part would go a long way in getting the townspeople on our side.” 

“What are you thinking?” 

“We have a lot of construction work that will need to be done. I bet a lot of these out of work men are in that field. They could make a lot of money helping us out. I say we hire them instead. A big company coming in for months at a time isn’t going to do anything but remind them we thought they weren’t good enough to handle our business. That’s just going to make us pariahs.”

“So you’re suggesting we play Robin Hood?” Naito asked skeptically. 

“Pay em good and get em on our side.” Shingo said seriously. “Given the reception we’ve gotten from the police so far we’re going to need it. We need allies; who better than the people who live here. Money goes a long way towards that.” 

Naito sat back, slinging his arm along the back of the booth and musing over Shingo’s idea. 

“We can’t support the whole town indefinitely.” Naito said after a moment. “We’re not a charity.”

“I know.” Shingo acknowledged. “But all they’re going to remember is their benefactors coming into town and saving them from poverty. We need to open some legitimate fronts. Hire townspeople to work them, money in their pockets and ours.” 

“Guess we better have Lisa get us some commercial lots together too. We can look at those when I come back in a few weeks. Just in case that’s the road we decide to take.” Naito said in resignation pulling out his phone to shoot a text to the agent. Shingo’s plan was sound. It wouldn’t hurt them to have some legitimate businesses running to cover the illicit activities. It’s what they did now, no reason why they shouldn’t continue it just because it was a smaller base of operations. Problem was the profit margin in a small town was much smaller than a big city. “We’re going to need to sit down before you move up here and figure out exactly what the fuck we’re going to do. As a board.” 

Shingo nodded in agreement with Naito’s assessment. The club was planning their final move in about three months; however Shingo had volunteered to move immediately to oversee construction of their operations. The others would make visits throughout, but Shingo would be the only permanent resident for the next couple of months. They had a lot of details to hammer out before Shingo returned to Watford the following week. 

While Mary cleared their plates, Naito picked her brain for the names of some local contractors who she felt would be suitable for the construction work the club would need. With some thought Mary came up with a few names, promising Shingo and Naito to have the men get in contact with them if they were interested in the jobs. 

As he had on their previous visits Shingo threw a stack of cash on the table, ignoring Mary’s protests as she chased after them complaining about leaving too much money. Protests which fell on deaf ears as Naito waved her off with a lazy gesture. 

Stepping into the quickly cooling night air the two men made their way back to their long parked bikes, climbing on and making the short drive up the street to the town’s only motel which was located about half a block down from Mary’s. It was a dilapidated building in desperate need of a fresh coat of paint and some TLC. Along with a good deep cleaning. They would probably be better off sleeping in the dirt at their newly acquired junkyard if the outside was any indication.   
“This wouldn’t be a bad business to step into.” Shingo commented noticing the for sale sign in the front window as Naito walked into the small lobby to secure them a room. As Naito handled the registration Shingo ran a discerning eye over the property wondering just how much money they would have to sink into the place to make it half-way decent. 

“A motel? Really? You gonna play maid Shingo?” Naito asked as he came back out with their key a few moments later, picking up the conversation where it had been left off. 

“Hell no. But I’m sure there’s plenty of women around here who would jump at the chance.” 

“That’s a big expense Shingo.” Naito said. “Not a lot of upside. This place is a piece of shit. You’re going to have to convince the boys. I’m not seeing it.” 

Shingo nodded. He understood where Naito was coming from. They had never undertaken a business like a motel before. But as soon as he had seen that for sale sign, things had started running through his mind and he was pretty sure the club would see the benefit once he outlined it. If they didn’t he would forget it and they would go for something else. 

“Here we are.” Naito said stopping outside room 124. “You better not snore.” 

“Not my fault you’re too cheap to get us two rooms. Please tell me there’s at least two beds.” 

\--  
The following morning found them back at Mary’s for a quick breakfast, quickly commandeering what they were now proclaiming their booth. Mary wasn’t around this morning, a new waitress severely lacking in personality compared to Mary getting dismissed by a grumpy Naito who was the farthest thing from a morning person you could get. 

“I don’t like her.” Naito grumbled into his coffee. 

“She’s fine.” Shingo waved off his complaints. “Just cause she’s not falling all over your dick doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with her. Long as she gets my food right and keeps my coffee filled she’s alright in my books.” 

Finishing up their meal the two men left what was quickly becoming their regular haunt walking down to Lisa Bloom’s office to meet her for their viewing appointment. 

“I’ve got a few new properties I came across last night that I think will be what you two are looking for.” Lisa said as she led them into her office, gesturing for them to take a seat. “If you want to take a quick look and see if any jump out as immediate no’s or must sees in addition to the ones I gave you last night.” 

Shingo flipped through the stack Lisa handed them one-by-one, examining the pictures and specs of each listing and creating two piles while Naito did the same with his own stack. Lisa arched an eyebrow as she looked through the final stacks of their selected homes. 

“These are exactly the same.” She said in disbelief waving the two piles. “How did you two manage that?” 

“Jesus, I knew I’ve been hanging around you too much Shingo.” Naito groaned. “I’m turning into you.” 

Shingo laughed and slapped Naito on the back, telling him it was only an improvement before passing over the properties from the previous listings they wanted to check out to Lisa. 

“Well, hopefully we can find something for each of you. So long as you don’t both want the same house.” Lisa interjected. 

“That won’t happen.” Naito reassured her. “Shingo will be the easiest client you’ll ever have. He ain’t picky.” 

Grabbing her jacket Lisa led the two out of her office towards her silver Honda Accord parked behind the building. 

“The first place is just up the street.” Lisa said making small talk as she navigated through the streets before pulling into the driveway of a small white cottage style home with colorful flowers surrounding the porch. 

“I’ll take it.” Shingo said before she even had the car in park. He was sitting in the passenger’s seat of Lisa’s vehicle, the stack of home they were looking at sitting across his thigh. A quick glance around the neighborhood satisfied him and he wasn’t going to waste time. 

The house was nice from the outside. Enough space between the neighbor’s houses that he wouldn’t feel claustrophobic and it was close where he envisioned the compound. 

“Excuse me?” Lisa laughed in disbelief. “You haven’t even seen it. What do you mean you’ll take it?” 

“Told ya in the office, Shingo will be the easiest client you’ll ever have.” Naito chimed in from the back seat. 

“I don’t really care. I need a place. This will work.” Shingo said with a shrug. “Anything that needs to be done, I can do after I move in.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want to look at it?” Lisa asked skeptically. “Buying a house is a big decision to make sight unseen.” 

“No I don’t need to. Neighborhood is fine.” Shingo said. “If I can move in when I return next week I’ll take it. Otherwise I need whatever place can do that.” 

“It takes time to buy a house Shingo.” Lisa objected. “There’s escrow. We have to secure a mortgage for you. Inspections. Paperwork.” 

“I’m paying cash. Don’t want inspections.” Shingo said. “I just want it done. Now.” 

“Okay then.” Lisa said huffing out a breath. “What about you Naito? Are you picking from the driveway too?” 

“Nope. I’m not as easy as Shingo. You’re going to have to put some effort into me.” Naito teased. “Though I will give you longer than a week to finalize everything.”

“And what about a mortgage for you?”

“Cash.” Naito said. “Everything will be done in cash. For all of us.” 

“How on earth can do you have that much cash just lying around?” Lisa asked in shock, paling as the smiles dropped from both Naito and Shingo’s faces.   
“Don’t ask too many questions Lisa.” Shingo said shortly. 

Lisa swallowed hard, wondering what she was stepping into with these men coming into her town throwing around hundreds of thousands of dollars in cash like it was nothing. Pasting on a fake smile Lisa backed out of the driveway and headed for the next property. All she was doing was selling some houses. She couldn’t possibly get into any trouble for that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil is finally released from prison after almost two years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, implied criminal activity, mentions of prison and incarceration, implied smut, mentions of nudity, sexual content

The call had come in three days ago, the first time any of them had spoken to Evil directly since he had been taken into custody after the guilty verdict at his trial. The warden at Newham State Prison had taken an immediate dislike to Evil and the Phantom Dragons, placing an immediate ban on any phone calls and/or visits from anyone associated with the club citing vague “criminal activities” as the reason. Even Sanada and Bushi who had squeaky clean records were banned from contact. Supposedly for their known criminal associates. 

Sanada wasn’t even going to pretend his heart wasn’t in his throat when Newham State Prison had popped up on his Caller ID, his mind immediately jumping to the worst; imagining something had happened to Evil so close to his release. It had taken three rings before he managed to force his fingers to slide and answer and the relief when Evil’s gruff voice filtered over the line was instantaneous. 

“Evil.” That one word, a strangled whisper full of anguish and joy brought an immediate silence to the room and Sanada found himself the focus of attention. Immediately remembering he wasn’t alone, his face slipped back into its mask, Sanada spinning on his heel and striding towards the cabinet’s conference room with Bushi, Naito and Shingo hot on his tail. 

Silencing their questions with a glare and irritated wave of his hand to shut them up before covering his ear while pressing the phone to the other Sanada strained to hear Evil over the din in the prison background. There was so much he wanted to say and questions to ask, but he knew Evil’s time was going to be limited so he kept his mouth shut and listened intently as Evil spoke.

“I’ll be there.” Sanada said assuredly just before the phone cut off. Taking a moment to collect himself Sanada took a deep breath before turning to face his brothers, met with four anxious faces now that Hiromu had joined them. 

“Evil’s coming home.” Sanada grinned.

The next few days were a flurry of activity, Hiromu overseeing a crew at Evil’s house to make sure it was in tip top shape before he came into it while Bushi set about planning a barbeque featuring all of Evil’s favorite foods for his welcome home meal. It was decided to hold the welcome back party at Evil’s place, each of them certain Evil would want to sleep in his own bed after his prison stint. It was a party for only the founding members, the club would welcome him back later. His home and food covered, Sanada knew there was one other piece Evil was going to be craving following his incarceration, and took it upon himself to ensure all the bases were covered and Evil wouldn’t be disappointed in a damn thing. By the time the date of Evil’s release rolled around, everything was in place and all there was to do was bring their missing brother back into the fold. 

–**

Evil tuned out the releasing officer of Newham State Prison, spouting off about the requirements of parole and warning him to check in with the parole officer within 24 hours of release. Instead his eyes scanned the parking lot, outwardly appearing calm though inside was a bundle of anxiety. Being inside for almost two years had a way of bringing out insecurities he didn’t like, and he was unable to fully suppress the sigh of relief when his eyes landed on Seiya Sanada leaning against the hood of a black Lamborghini Aventador. The tiniest part of him had been scared nobody would show up, despite Sanada reassuring him just days ago that he would be here. That his friends would decide he wasn’t worth the trouble and move on with their lives. A stupid thought. He was well aware they had tried to visit, but had been blacklisted by the Warden for their criminal activities. They regularly put money on his commissary account, though most of the time the fucking guards wouldn’t let him touch it over infractions both real and imagined. Yet it hadn’t stopped the doubts from creeping in. His own blood family had dropped him like a bad habit, his mind couldn’t help but grasp at the darkest possibility. 

Finally he was at the gate feeling like a weight was lifted from his shoulders as he stepped into freedom. The bright sunlight had him squinting as he approached Sanada, but he could see the uncharacteristic grin on the usually solemn man’s face before he found himself crushed to Sanada’s chest and squeezed in a tight embrace. 

“Fuck Evil, it’s good to see you bro.” Sanada said as he hugged his best friend. Evil immediately returned the embrace, letting himself sink into the comfort of his brother relishing the human contact he had been bereft of for too long. The people he would allow contact like this could be counted on one hand, and Evil was going to soak it up while he could. Moments passed, the embrace conveying emotions neither man would speak, filling the hole of family that Evil had been missing while locked up. 

Finally they broke apart, Sanada stepping back and placing his hands on Evil’s shoulders and taking a long look at his best friend. 

Evil’s hair hung limp just past his shoulders, his ever present array of colors long since washed out by the prison’s harsh soaps, leaving his hair looking stringy and unhealthy. The natural black of his hair didn’t look right to Sanada. He could barely remember a time when Evil didn’t have some type of coloring in his hair, and he was positive the state of it was weighing heavily on Evil who took great pride in his hair. Though honestly Sanada was surprised they hadn’t forcibly cut it short. Evil had definitely lost some weight too, looking a good twenty pounds lighter than the heft he usually carried around. Bushi was not going to be pleased. 

“Wasn’t sure anyone was going to pick me up.” Evil said lightly, trying yet failing to interject humor into his words, Sanada immediately picking up on the doubt in his tone and frowning. 

Evil pretended not to notice Sanada’s glare as he slid his body into the low slung car, reaching for the pack of smokes sitting in the console and lighting one up with a deep inhale. It had been so long since he’d had a decent cigarette. The good hand rolled shit that Sanada packed himself. They were the best. The mass produced shit couldn’t touch ‘em. 

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Sanada settled for muttering as he fired up the sports car rolling his eyes behind the mirrored sunglasses he wore. There was no chance in hell Evil would have entered his freedom alone. The only question was how many of them were going to go with Sanada. In the end it was decided Sanada would pick Evil up and meet up with the rest at Evil’s house. Well, not so much as decided as Sanada had snuck out the front door while the others were fighting over who was going to go. His patience simply ran out after five minutes of shouting. He knew he had made the right choice when it took twenty minutes for the first phone call to come through realizing Sanada had ditched them. If he had stayed around for them to sort it out, Evil’s fear of being alone would have been realized. Sanada’s lips pursed into a tight frown. He didn’t know if he could have forgiven that. Shaking his head to dispel the negativity; it hadn’t happened after all, he pulled out of the parking stall and jetted down the street. 

“I need a steak, a stiff drink and some pussy.” Evil spoke up, breaking the silence as he took a last drag of the cigarette and stubbed it out in the ashtray. He yawned stretching out aching legs and leaning back into the supple leather, eyes closing as his bone searing tiredness slipped in.

“We’ve got ya.” Sanada said simply, eyes never veering from the road as the car tore through it at an absurdly high rate of speed. Content, Evil drifted off to sleep trusting Sanada to get him home in one piece. As much as he wanted to catch up on Sanada’s life, find out what had been going on for the past year, the opportunity for a restful nap was too tempting to pass up. It had been so long since he had slept without the sounds of yelling, fighting, clanging bars and obnoxious guards asserting their authority. Not to mention essentially sleeping on a slab of steel, the padding so pathetic it didn’t deserve the name. 

What seemed like moments later, but in reality was over an hour Evil was shaken awake by Sanada’s hand. Evil blinked through bleary eyes stretching and yawning wildly as he laid eyes on his home. 

The boys had taken good care of it, the place looked exactly the same as the day Evil had started his sentence. The lawn freshly landscape, bushes manicured to perfection. As he stepped out of the car Evil’s mouth watered as delicious smells filled the air, floating from his back yard accompanied by pulsing music. Stomach rumbling Evil bypassed the front door, all thoughts of getting inside disappearing as he rushed towards where his family was waiting. 

From his vantage point in the pool Hiromu caught sight of Evil first, a half screech ripping from his lips as he propelled his body out of the pool, jaunting across the patio in a blur and launching into Evil’s arms.

Evil couldn’t help but grin as he returned Hiromu’s energetic embrace. The sheer exuberance shining in Hiro’s eyes was infectious and Evil laughed as Hiromu was pulled away and the rest of his brothers took turns hugging him, hearty welcome backs and voices talking over each other as everyone tried to catch up at once. 

“Let the man eat.” Sanada finally broke up the exuberant gathering, pushing his way through the crowd, disentangling Evil and dragging him towards the barbeque with the others trailing behind still in a cacophony of voices. As much as Evil had yearned for silence in prison, this was one type of noise he would never tire of. 

“Told you, you’re a fucking idiot.” Sanada said with a side smile at Evil who rolled his eyes and good naturedly elbowed Sanada in the ribs. 

Evil ducked his head as he took a seat at the patio table, hiding the smile he couldn’t seem to keep from his face. He swore only his brothers could make him grin like an idiot. Sanada was right, he did feel like a moron for doubting his family. He didn’t like that he had let those doubts creep in, not when every single one of them was staring at him like he held the stars, not one of them trying to hide their feelings. Not when they were here anxiously awaiting his arrival, making sure his home was ready for him, cooking his favorite foods and giving him everything he could have thought to ask for on his return home. 

Bushi slid a plate full of a ribeye steak, bloody as hell just how he liked it, with garlic butter drizzled on top with all the fixings surrounding the meat. For a moment, Evil’s stomach recoiled, revolting against the thought of such flavorful food after eating the bland prison food for so long. He would happily never eat a bologna sandwich again in his life. Pushing aside the queasiness Evil dug into the grilled parmesan broccoli with gusto, savoring the flavors as they exploded on his tongue, his eyes closing in pleasure. 

“You’re the best Bushi.” Evil mumbled moments later through a mouthful of steak. “I love you more than any of these fuckers.” 

Bushi grinned triumphantly, hovering over Evil to refill his beer and keep his plate full. Despite Evil’s protests that he was getting full Bushi still heaped on roasted green beans making sure Evil cleaned his plate. Don’t think he hadn’t noticed the lack of weight Evil was carrying around when he hugged him, or the deep bags under his eyes. Evil was in bad shape and Bushi was not going to back off until he deemed Evil back in pre-prison form. 

When Evil flat out refused to eat another bite despite Bushi’s best attempts at cajoling him, talk turned to the club filling Evil in on the happenings over the past two years. Naito led most of the discussion, easing towards the topic that inevitably going to sour the evening, something none of them wanted. But time was of the essence, so the subject of the club’s move was going to have to be broached. 

“You’re situation has caused us to reevaluate a few things within the club.” Naito started once he felt Evil had enough whisky and beer in him to soften his reaction. Counting on that and Evil’s generally good mood given his release he figured he should dive on in.

“We’ve got a target on our back.” Naito said bluntly. “It started with you getting popped and it’s escalated since you’ve been away. We can’t make a damn move without the cops on our ass. Newham Police Department has the manpower and resources we can’t hope to counter and continue on as things have been going. We’ve had to significantly curtail our operations to avoid getting arrested and its hurting production and delivery. Which in turn is causing us to lose a lot of money in product sales.”

Evil took a long pull from his bottle of beer, eyes moving around the table to read each of his brothers before returning to Naito and studying his face. That told him all he needed to know. He wasn’t going to like what came out of Naito’s mouth next. 

“Go on.” Evil said waving an impatient hand. “Get it over with.” 

“We’re moving operations.” Naito said quickly, like pulling a band aid off. “To Watford.”

“What the fuck is a Watford?” Evil sneered slamming his beer bottle on the patio table with a loud thwack. Of all the scenarios running through his head, moving to some no name town hadn’t been on his radar. 

“It’s a small town up north.” Bushi put in with a calm voice. “We’ve been debating this for months and it was decided this was what’s best for the club. We move in a month.” 

Evil chewed on his lip, taking everything inside him not to spew the words that came to the tip of his tongue. The ones that wanted to say they clearly didn’t need him, so why did they bother waiting for him to get released before taking off? He knew that was coming from his dark thoughts from being separated from them, of his feelings of abandonment. In his heart he knew where they all stood.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Evil jerked around to look at the perpetrator finding himself face-to-face with an uncharacteristically solemn Hiromu. 

“Never without you Evil.” Hiromu said softly seemingly reading his mind. “We had to make some choices we didn’t want to without you, but it was never without you in our minds.”

Huffing out a breath Evil nodded slowly. He couldn’t expect life to stand still while he was locked up. The club had to continue to row and move on. His rational mind knew they all had to do what was best for the club. 

“We’re going to do everything we can to help you get ready Evil.” Shingo said. “Everything we have is at your disposal. The clubhouse is already packed up, so the boys can help get your house in order. We have people in Watford ready to get us all set up on that end.”

“It is what it is.” Evil finally said. “I’ll get used to it. I have no intentions of losing you guys when I just got you back.” 

Slowly he pushed back his chair and rose to his feet. 

“It it’s all the same you, I think I’m going to call it a night. That’s a lot to digest my first night out of jail." 

Scattered goodbyes answered him and the group began cleaning up the dishes as Evil headed towards the patio door to head into his home only to get stopped halfway by Sanada. 

“Number three is waiting upstairs for you.” Sanada said with a smirk, jutting his chin towards Evil’s house before leaving the flummoxed man to rejoin the others. 

Number three? What the fuck is he talking about? Evil wondered as he headed up the stairs towards his bedroom. Maybe he shouldn’t have drank so much. It had been a long time, perhaps he couldn’t hold his alcohol like he used to. 

Enlightenment only came to his mind when he stepped into his room and found one of his old hookups lying enticingly on his black comforter. Long black hair splayed across his pillows with her pale skin serving as a stark contrast against the darkness of his bedding. 

“You been waiting up here all night for me?” Evil asked with a smirk, sending a silent thank you down to Sanada. He hadn’t been kidding when he had said they had his back. Number three suddenly made sense as Evil had listed three things he was in desperate need of and the other two were already taken care of. 

“Sanada told me to wait here until you were ready for me.” She said trailing a hand down her nude body. “I’ve missed you.” 

Evil ignored that platitude, pulling off his t-shirt and tossing it to the side then unbuckling the leather belt at his waist pulling it free of the loops with a swoosh. He stalked towards the end of the bed, dropping his slacks as his knees bumped into the edge before crawling across the mattress and up her body his heated eyes drinking in every inch of her as he hovered. 

“I haven’t had anything but my hand in two years, so I’m not gonna last.” Evil said bluntly, willing his aching cock to behave. He already felt like he was gonna blow his load. This was going to be embarrassingly quick. Might as well own it. “I’m gonna stick it in and cum and then you’re gonna suck me until I’m ready to go again.” 

Evil leaned down to brush a kiss over her smiling lips then grabbing her thighs in his hands and hitching her legs up and around his waist. His cock slid between her slick folds, the heat enveloping him and making Evil grit his teeth as he struggled not to cum. 

“And then we’ll get properly reacquainted.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naito breaks the news of the upcoming move to the rest of the Phantom Dragons while preparations continue for the move of their operations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, drug use, implied/referenced criminal activity

From an early age Tetsuya Naito had a presence to command a room without even trying. Charisma radiated off him in waves, capturing attention from men, women and children alike. Coupled with the silver tongue he had been graced with, and Naito was a force to be reckoned with. He inspired loyalty and fidelity in ways few others could fathom. It had been so since he could barely walk. Today was no different.

From his perch on the roof of one of the club’s SUVs Naito surveyed the group convened in the yard of the Phantom Dragon’s headquarters in Newham. Men were scattered throughout the dirt lot, sitting on their bikes or leaning against cars, some had their women with them, tucked securely under their arms while the shrieking laughter of children could be heard from the playground just on the other side of the yard. Close enough to keep an eye on the rambunctious ones, while far enough away that little ears wouldn’t overhear anything they shouldn’t. An infant’s cry broke the still air as Naito prepared to speak, hurried apologies coming from the embarrassed mother, Taylor, the wife of member Chase Owens. Naito waived off the apology with an indulgent smile. It was hardly a well-kept secret that Naito adored children, that he had a real soft spot for them. His eyes drifted over the crowd, coming to a stop on his old lady Nishi Ume. He wasn’t getting any younger. It was probably time to make an honest woman of her. They had been together for over five years now, and while Naito could honestly say he would never completely commit to a woman, he did love her. She would give him beautiful babies. Pushing those thoughts away for another day Naito continued looking over the crowd as they waited expectantly for him to speak. 

“The Phantom Dragons haven’t always been what you see before you. Today we have over one hundred patched members; we have families. Wives, girlfriends, children.” Naito looked over the gathered crowd, chuckling as raucous cheers broke out, beer cans clanging together. “Our Prospects, who have almost earned the right to call yourselves our brothers.” 

“Then we have the wannabes. The hangarounds.” Naito said with a sneer, sarcastic disdain coating his words as he stared hard at the group of men standing together in the corner of the yard. There were about fifteen of them, and while they didn’t know it yet, none of this particular group was ever going to graduate to being a prospect. Hangarounds were introduced by other members of the club, somewhat sponsored by said member in hopes of earning an invite into the club. “I can’t even be bothered to learn your names. Most of you won’t be around long enough to be worth my time. I’m not even sure why you were invited to this meeting.” 

Once again Naito paused as the rest of the club rained insults on the prospects. Beer cans, both empty and half-full were thrown in their direction. At one time or another every one of the full members, minus the founders, had been in that position. It was a rite of passage to survive the hazing and making it to be a patched member. If they couldn’t hack being given a hard time by their peers, they weren’t seen as strong enough to belong with the club. 

“We started as three.” Naito said turning serious as things settled down, looking to Evil and Bushi who were seated on the hood of the car Naito was using as a platform. “Just three gangly kids barely out of high school who had no idea what they were doing in life. All we knew was that we had no interest in abiding by anybody’s rules and that we belonged together and on the seat of a bike. Our own families didn’t want us, so we made our own family.” 

Looking through the crowd he found Sanada leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest as he watched his brothers from afar. Crowds always made Sanada uncomfortable, and in group settings like this he was usually on the fringes as far away as he could justify being while still technically being present at the meeting. 

“We started just us three outcasts who came together, but it didn’t take long to find our fourth.” Naito chuckled to himself. “Never in a million years did we think the stuck up rich boy would be a missing piece of our family but there’s no denying he was from the second Evil drug him home.” He grinned at Sanada’s look of annoyance at the introduction. Looking at Sanada now in his faded blue jeans, white t-shirt and black leather vest with floppy hair falling over his eyes you would never peg him for the snobby man he most certainly could be. 

Knowing he didn’t have to look far to find their fifth Naito looked in the vicinity of Sanada and quickly located Hiromu perched on the roof above him, feet dangling over the side of the house. Though Sanada preferred his solitude in these situations, Hiromu was always near making sure his brother was truly okay. Neither man acknowledged it, but everyone knew Sanada appreciated the gesture on Hiromu’s part. 

“Hiromu, on the other hand, just kind of showed up one day and we haven’t been able to get rid of him since.” Naito said making the crowd laugh in delight as Hiromu jumped up on the roof and gave an elaborate bow before sitting back down with the flash of his wicked smile. Hiromu was the most popular member of the club; he had a natural charisma that made everyone fall in love with him from the start and he was more likely to socialize with the rest of the club than the others. 

“For a few years we thought we were complete with us five, never realizing something was missing. We felt complete until we Shingo crossed our paths and we realized he filled a hole we didn’t know existed.” 

Glancing down at the man leaning against the SUV below him, Naito nodded in acknowledgement, garnering the barest of nods in return before Shingo refocused on the crowd, always on duty and making sure everyone was staying in line. The front Shingo always presented in front of the club; only behind closed doors with the six men he considered his family did Shingo truly drop his guard. 

“Over ten years ago we were a part of the Bosozoku in Tokyo, a family, but not our family. We weren’t what we were supposed to be. The six of us knew if we wanted to be more, we had to forge our own path. We decided in order to flourish we had to step out of our comfort zone. To become what we were truly meant to be we had to leave our home. A lot of thought went into our destination and at the end of the path was Newham where the Phantom Dragons were born. Newham has been good to us. Our little club has grown in ways we never imagined when we set out. Our enterprises are unmatched by any, our loyalty knows no bounds, our bond stronger than any out there could hope to achieve. We have made more money than we could have ever imagined.”

Naito was interrupted once again by shouts of agreement and cheers. There was no doubt who the top dogs were in the club, but everyone else was taken care of as well. Nobody went without in the Phantom Dragons. 

“Yes, Newham has been very good to us.” He paused before making his announcement. “But it is time for us to move on.” 

Shocked silence met his proclamation, surprised faces staring at him in disbelief. 

“You’re shutting down the club?” Lance Archer spoke up, stepping forward in the crowd. Lance had been with the club for almost five years, and was never shy about speaking his mind. 

“Never. This club is more a part of us than anything. It will never cease to exist.” Naito said fiercely before continuing. “But the board has been meeting over the past couple of months and a decision has been made to move our headquarters. We’re severely hindered in a town this large. Severely outnumbered by the police and the technology at their disposal. There are too many of them and too few of us. So we are going to dial back operations here and make a new hub up in Watford. With less of a police presence we’ve determined it’s the optimal place for us to be.”

Jumping down from the roof Naito paced in front of the gathering in silence for several long moments before continuing. 

“We will continue to have a presence here in Newham. The legit businesses we have set up here will need to continue on, they will need people to run them and we are very aware that many of you have families and homes and are firmly embedded in this city. No fully patched member will be forced to move with the club. It will be a personal choice. You are welcome to stay in Newham and help run operations here, or you can take up residence in Watford and help us establish ourselves there.” 

“What about Prospects?” Juice Robinson spoke up nervously, shying back as he found himself the focus of Shingo’s glare. Prospects weren’t generally allowed to speak at club meetings, but given this affected their future he figured he should speak up. 

“Prospects don’t get a choice.” Shingo said flatly. “You move with the club and if you’re lucky enough to become patched, then you can make a choice. Any Prospect who doesn’t agree with that can get the fuck out. And as for you hangarounds? This is the end of the road for you. Get the fuck out.” 

“Couldn’t have said it better myself Shingo.” Naito said watching after the hangarounds morosely leave the yard, the roar of their engines quickly fading as they drove away. A shocked silence continued to hang over the yard as Naito continued, only the shrieks and giggles of the children at the playground disturbing the air. 

“Prospects will move to Watford or they will no longer be Prospects. We understand this is a major life decision for many of you; but we do plan on moving operations within the month. Shingo will be taking up permanent residence in Watford starting next week. I want answers from everyone on what they choose to do before he leaves. You have three days. Once we know who is going where the board will sit and make final decisions.”

Having said what he needed to say, Naito dismissed the congregated group, watching as everyone disbursed into little groups, while the club heads disappeared into the house. With a longing glance at Nishi, Naito sighed heavily and trudged in after them. All he really wanted to do was go home with his old lady and make love to her before passing out. That was a pipe dream tonight though, and probably would be for the next week as they prepared for Shingo’s move. There were a lot of decisions that needed to be made and not a lot of time to make them in. 

Walking into the conference room, Naito grinned when he saw the club’s attorney Rush huddled in conversation with Bushi and Shingo. 

“Rush!” Naito greeted striding forward and clapping him hard on the back. “I didn’t see you out there. Where were you hiding?” As well as serving as their lead counsel, Rush was a full patched member of the club.

“I was in the back.” Rush replied with an answering grin before gesturing at the booklets spread out on the table. “Bushi asked me to do some research on the local laws in Watford, find out what you guys can and can’t get away with there. All the zoning information, local municipalities, and any other information I thought would be helpful for you. I also looked through the real estate contracts and everything looks kosher.” 

“You’re invaluable as always Rush.” Bushi said. “Have you decided what you’re going to do yet?” 

“Mariana is actually up in Datol as we speak checking out some houses.” Rush answered. Datol was the city just north of Watford, about twenty minutes past the outskirts of town, and was the closest major city to Watford.

“You know we don’t expect you to move, right?” Hiromu said. “You two just had a baby. Moving can’t be easy.” 

A grin of fatherly pride lit up Rush’s face at the mention of his daughter Liliana, but hastened to reassure them that the family wasn’t uprooting out of any sense of obligation, but out of desire. They wanted to move and get settled into a forever home, and Datol was the perfect place as far as Mariana was concerned. Given that Rush would follow that woman to the ends of the earth he was more than happy to move wherever she wanted. 

“I’ll leave you guys to your meeting, but I just want to remind Evil that he needs to check in with his parole officer no later than tomorrow.” Rush reminded them, earning a grunt from the man in question who didn’t bother to look up from the joint he was tightly rolling in a tray. 

“Rush does bring up a good point.” Shingo said as the lawyer exited the room. “Your parole officer isn’t going to give you any trouble about moving is he, Evil?” 

Looking up from the tray Evil met Shingo’s eyes. 

“It’ll be taken care of.” He said flatly passing the joint to Sanada at his left and starting another. 

Sanada fired up the spliff and took a deep inhale, letting the weed permeate his lungs and etch the tension out of his shoulders as the rest of the group situated themselves around the table. 

“You riding up with me next week Evil?” Sanada asked taking another toke from the joint before passing it to Naito on his left. He asked it rhetorically, no doubt in his mind his riding partner would be with him the entire way. 

“No.” Naito said before Evil could answer, making the enforcer pause with his freshly rolled joint partly to his lips. “I can’t have you, Evil and Shingo gone at the same time. I’m sorry Sanada. It’s not happening.” 

Naito readied himself for the outburst, taking a long drag from the joint in his hand and coughing as the smoke filled his lungs. Naito always likened Evil and Sanada to two halves of the same soul. They seemed to complete each other and ways he couldn’t comprehend, and Naito knew that as much as Sanada loved his family, he was never truly at ease unless Evil was nearby. Likewise Sanada was the only person Naito had ever seen able to calm Evil down and pull him back from the edge. 

Heavy silence and the smell of pot hung in the air, smoke filtering towards the ceiling as Evil stared back at Naito, not saying a word as he pulled smoke into his lungs. Passing the joint over to Shingo Evil finally spoke. 

“You’re really gonna pull this bullshit when I just got back? Knowing how Sanada is?” Evil’s voice was low and dark, tinged with a sinisterness that seeped from his soul. It was rare to hear it directed towards his brothers, but press the right button, mainly Sanada, and it would come out to play. “Are you fucking stupid?” 

“Evil, watch it.” Naito growled, his own hackles rising as he passed the blunt in his hands off to Bushi who watched the interplay with careful eyes. 

“I’m not going to watch it. You’re being a fucking idiot. You wouldn’t pull this bullshit with Bushi.” Evil snapped back pushing to his feet and slamming his palms down on the table. 

“Evil, sit down.” Sanada said, waving at Evil’s chair. “I don’t need you to fight my battles for me. I’m a big boy.” 

Reluctantly Evil sat down, never taking his furious glare off of Naito. 

“I’m not going without Evil.” Sanada said flatly. “It’s as simple as that.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The club continues making decisions in preparation for their move to Watford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, drug use, implied criminal activity, smut, oral sex

Knowing how quickly the meeting could derail with all the violent temperaments of the group, Bushi stepped in as Naito was about to launch into an argument with Sanada. 

“Naito stop being a dick.” Bushi said sharply to the President his voice full of reprimand. “Evil’s going with Sanada and that’s the end of it. The rest of us are more than capable of defending ourselves if the need arises. We’ve been doing it for the past two years. Now everyone calm the fuck down and let’s focus on what we need to do.” 

“You heard the boss.” Naito huffed with a wave of his hand towards Bushi and grabbing for the joint Hiromu was holding out towards him with a smirk on his face. Nobody ever went against Bushi’s rulings. He served as the voice of reason in a club full of egos and he had never steered them wrong. 

One by one the notebooks of information Rush has provided were passed around the members, and they began going over the applicable laws and statutes that would more than likely affect the club and the business they were proposing. Thoughts and suggestions were tossed around the room, adopted and dismissed after discussion and then moving onto the next item. After they felt they had a good grasp on the laws Shingo rolled out a map of the city of Watford, vacant commercial lots circled, as well as the motel he was interested in for the club and a bar across the street from Mary’s. 

“A bar I can get behind, but I’m not feeling the motel.” Naito reiterated his earlier opinion to Shingo. “But, like I said we’ll put it up to the board.” 

“It’s gonna cost a lot of money, I’m not gonna lie.” Shingo said. “But I think it’s a worthy investment for a few reasons. One, goodwill with the townspeople. I know most of you don’t give a shit about that, but with the police already taking an issue with us it’s necessary. Two, if we’re going to set up the strip club and bar, I think getting businessmen to come to this little down and throw their money at us, we need a place they can stay. Make them want to spend a few days here. A shitty motel isn’t going to accomplish that. I think if we can make it a bit more upscale, updated, then we can make some money.” 

“Looks like a piece of shit.” Hiromu said looking over the pictures. “It needs a lot of work. I don’t know about putting that much money into it. This move is already going to be crazy expensive; buying houses, building a clubhouse, other businesses. We’re sinking a lot of cash into this and its going to take a while to start making money. Plus we’re going to take a hit on this end with the drawback.” 

Bushi pursed his lips and nodded in agreement with Hiromu’s assessment with Evil concurring. 

“Okay. I get it.” Shingo conceded as the majority were against the idea. “No harm in trying.” 

Tossing aside the motel folder Shingo prepared to move onto the next item when Sanada looked up from the pictures he was examining. 

“I’ll front the money for the hotel.” Sanada said. 

“Seriously?” Shingo asked as Sanada found himself the center of attention. 

“I agree with you. It’s a good investment. So long as I don’t have to be involved beyond fronting the cash, I’m in.” He said with a small shrug. “Someone else can run the thing. I’ll put up whatever money is needed to get it off the ground. Once I get my investment back, ownership can transfer to the club.” 

“Anyone willing to run the thing if Sanada handles cash flow?” Naito asked looking around the table.

“I will.” Hiromu volunteered. “I’ll take care of the day-to-day.” 

With an arched eyebrow Naito glanced at Sanada silently seeking his approval. With a short nod of agreement the deal was done. 

“I knew having a rich boy around would come in handy someday.” Shingo said with a grin, laughing outright as Sanada flipped him off. He knew the others didn’t think it a viable investment, but Shingo had a feeling it would be a money maker. It wasn’t going to be long before it was in the club’s name and making them all a shit load of money. 

With the motel situation out of the way, the board quickly made their way through the rest of the business proposals, settling on making an offer on the bar that wasn’t for sale, buying a lot at the other end of town to set up the Lucky Dragon strip club, and a basic layout for the compound. From there they dove into the list of contractors Lisa had provided them with, narrowing down some candidates that Shingo would meet with to set construction into motion. 

“It’s getting late. That’s enough for tonight.” Naito finally pronounced as he looked around seeing the exhaustion on everyone’s faces. “I want to get home to my woman before she changes the locks on me.” 

Chuckles broke out through the room as they started filtering out, good-naturedly ribbing Naito as he confessed he was thinking about marrying Nishi. 

“Go for it dude. She’s a good woman.” Bushi said as he walked out the door, smacking Naito on the shoulder. “We’re just fucking with ya. You know we love Nish.” 

“Yeah man. Make an honest woman of her.” Evil said. “Get yourself some babies. I know you’re dying for a house full of them.” 

Naito blushed and pushed past them, ignoring their teasing as they headed out into the now abandoned courtyard. One by one they disbursed until only Naito and Sanada remained. Naito hung by the door, watching as Sanada slid on his leather jacket and climbed onto his bike, reaching for the black helmet dangling from his handlebars. Swallowing his pride Naito approached Sanada.

“I’m sorry.” He said to Sanada’s back. Slowly Sanada straightened shifting his body to look over his shoulder at Naito. “Bushi was right. I was being a dick. And Evil was right, I wouldn’t pull that crap with Bushi and it wasn’t fair to do it to you. Especially not when Evil just got out and everything is all in flux.” 

The corner of Sanada’s lip ticked up into a smile and he dipped his head in acknowledgement and acceptance. 

“Admitting you were wrong. That’s gotta hurt.” Sanada joked brushing off the serious moment neither man was comfortable with.

“Yeah, don’t hold your breath for it to happen again.” Naito replied with a grin as he climbed onto his own bike. 

With a wave Naito and Sanada went their separate ways, Sanada turning left down Driscol Road towards his condo in the downtown area while Naito went right, heading towards the suburbs and the home he shared with Nishi. 

As he drove Naito thought about his future. At 36 years old, it was about time for him to get settled down and start a family. He had always wanted kids and he knew Nishi was ready, she had been hinting about it for the past year or so. He was making big changes in his life, might as well do them all at once. Besides, it wasn’t like his life would change all that much. They already lived together, practically acted like they were married; and Nishi understood how things were. So long as he came home to her at night, she was content to turn a blind eye to his straying. Nishi was his ride or die, been by his side since they had met in Tokyo five years ago during one of Naito’s trips home. She had his back through thick and thin and it was time he rewarded her for her loyalty. 

Pulling into the driveway of the split level home the couple shared, Naito knew he had made his decision. He wanted to get a ring on that finger and a baby in her belly in short order. They had waited long enough, and with major changes on the horizon, there was no time like the present. 

“I’m home gorgeous.” Naito announced as he walked through the front door. Tossing his keys on the table by the door he headed down the hallway towards their bedroom. Pausing in the doorway he grinned as he eyed Nishi who was splayed across the bed, softly snoring. She was on top of the covers, wearing nothing but a pair of pink silk panties, her silky black hair spread over her back and falling over her face. Pulling off his vest and laying it across the dresser Naito proceeded to strip naked before crawling across the bed towards Nishi’s prone form. 

Hovering over her bottom Naito leaned down and pressed a kiss to her exposed ass cheek then nipped it sharply making her stir beneath him. 

“Wake up darling,” Naito cooed pressing another kiss into the center of her back. 

“Hi baby,” Nishi murmured sleepily arching her back and stretching beneath Naito as he kissed up her spine. 

“I’ve been thinking about you all day.” Naito said pressing a kiss into Nishi’s shoulder as he pushed her hair back from her face. “Thinking about my beautiful girl and how I wanted to worship her with my tongue.” 

Naito leaned back allowing Nishi to roll over on her back, his head dipping to meet her lips as his hands skimmed over her sides coming to her hips and pushing her panties down her legs. Their tongues danced together, stroking in time as Naito settled himself between her thighs. 

“I’ve missed you.” Nishi murmured against his lips.

“I know baby.” Naito groaned, grinding his hips into hers. “I promise it’ll get better once this move is done with. Things will settle down and I won’t be such a stranger.’ 

Sliding down her body Naito peppered kisses down Nishi’s neck, and over her breasts, lapping at her nipples with his tongue and scraping his teeth over the swollen nubs making Nishi writhe beneath him. Moving down further he kissed down her stomach, nipping at her belly button before continuing down until he was settled between her thighs. 

A teasing finger slid through Nishi’s slit, Naito bringing the digit to his lips and rolling his tongue around it lewdly. Nishi watched him with bright eyes, lips parted with desire as she waited anxiously for him to make his move.   
“Don’t be a tease Naito,” she moaned as he ran a light finger through her folds, aggravatingly lightly making her shiver in want. 

Naito simply grinned, lowering his mouth to her waiting heat and blowing his hot breath over her making Nishi whimper in need. When his lips finally touched her pussy Nishi cried out in pleasure hips arching off the bed seeking Naito’s tongue.   
Sucking her clit through his teeth Naito pinned her to the bed with his hands, keeping Nishi from getting the pressure she was desperately seeking. 

“Naito,” she whined struggling uselessly beneath him as he swiped his tongue along her slit. “Please.” 

Finally taking pity on her Naito released Nishi’s hips, moving his hands to her cunt and spreading her lips part, guiding his tongue to her aching clit and swiping it over the swollen bud. With a stiffened tongue he flicked it over her nub then sucked her into his mouth, his lips soft and firm on her folds teeth grazing over the sensitive skin as he lowered his mouth and pressed his tongue into her hole. Moving his hands to her hips Naito pulled her against his face, tongue fucking Nishi with enthusiasm, burying his tongue deep with every stroke until she came with a scream against his mouth. 

Naito crawled up her body, bringing his mouth to hers as he pressed his cock into her. Nishi raised her legs, locking them around Naito’s waist as he began thrusting into her, her fingers gripping his shoulders. Loud moans and grunts filled the bedroom as the bed rocked beneath their bodies, the headboard banging into the wall with loud thumps. Naito nipped at Nishi’s lips, grinning as her heels dug into his buttocks, fingernails digging into the flesh at his shoulders as he fucked her through another orgasm.   
With a final thrust Naito’s hips stilled, his seed pumping into Nishi before he rolled off her with a groan. Settling on his back Naito pulled Nishi into his arms, his fingers dancing through her silky hair as her head came to a rest on his chest. 

“I missed you.” Naito murmured as his eyes drifted closed. “Love you Nish.” 

“I love you too Naito.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil reacclimates to life outside of prison while preparing for the move, while a new chapter of the PDMC begins
> 
> Word Count: 4374

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, implied criminal activity, bribery, threats

It was entirely too early to be awake Evil thought with a grumble as he rolled over in bed and peered belligerently at the bedside clock. His body was still on prison time, and probably would be for a few more days at least. As much as he would like to go back to sleep, he did have things to do today, so Evil lumbered out of bed heading to the shower. He didn’t care that the water was hot enough to burn his skin. Two years with cold showers would make any man appreciate hot water. Evil never thought he would be a man to care about hair products, figuring shampoo was shampoo. So long as it didn’t strip his color he was happy. That was until prison turned his once silky colorful hair into a limp mess. Now he was grateful that Bushi had stocked his shower with the best of the best running fingers through the long strands that were in desperate need of some TLC. That was the first thing on his agenda this morning, a visit to the salon for a trim and color job. 

As soon as that was done, he was going to drag Sanada’s ass out to make a visit to his newly appointed parole officer. He was skating on the deadline for checking in, and Evil needed to make sure James Wildrod understood how this relationship was going to work. With a little help from Hiromu, Evil had just the insurance he needed to keep the man in line. Stepping out of the shower Evil toweled off eyeing himself critically in the mirror. He could see why Bushi was so intent on shoving food down his throat at every opportunity. No he wasn’t underweight by any means, and probably could have stood to lose those twenty pounds he had dropped in prison, but Evil had always carried extra weight. It fit his frame better to be thick and muscular. Anyone who made the mistake of thinking him fat soon learned the errors of their beliefs. 

After deodorant, a spritz of his favorite cologne and thorough brushing of his teeth Evil wandered into the closet shuffling through clothes until he found what he was looking for: black slacks, a black button down shirt and his favorite black leather jacket. Once dressed he stepped back to the mirror, pulling his wooden bristled brush through the tangles of his hair and slicking it into a tight ponytail. With a last wistful glance at the closet that housed his gun cabinet Evil forced himself to head downstairs. With the target on his back particularly and the club’s in general carrying a gun wasn’t the wisest choice on his part. He was going to find something else to carry if he wanted a weapon on himself. Something that wasn’t illegal by itself. 

Grabbing his bike keys and two envelopes off the counter Evil headed into the garage slipping into his PDMC vest before pulling the jacket over it as he exited. A feeling of contentment filled his soul as he sat on his bike. There was no place he felt more at home at then on the back of his bike. It just felt right. Firing up the engine Evil backed out of his garage and down the driveway the loud roar music to his ears as he sped down the street. He was dying to take his bike on a long ride and couldn’t wait until their road trip next week. He may not be looking forward to moving to a small town, but the idea of a few hours on the road sounded pretty damn good to him. 

The salon was busy when Evil walked in. He didn’t have an appointment but that didn’t matter. Brushing past the receptionist Evil made his way back to the station of the only person he would trust to touch his hair Jenny. Most of the PDMC founding members went to Jenny for their hair care needs, paying her well to fit them in whenever they ambled in regardless of what she was in the middle of. They took care of her and she took care of them. A mutually beneficial relationship that had been running since the Dragons had set up in Newham. 

Her client was immediately ushered off to another stylist as soon as Jenny laid eyes on Evil, the woman’s protests ignored as Jenny grabbed her wipes and began cleaning up the chair before gesturing for Evil to sit. After he told her exactly what he wanted, Jenny went straight to work mixing colorful dyes as Evil leaned back in the chair and relaxed with his eyes closed. Over the years she had learned what each of the boys liked while getting their hair done, so Jenny kept her mouth shut and worked in silence brushing Evil’s hair with multicolored hues. Shingo and Naito would talk her ears off the entire time, even while she was shampooing their hair. Hiromu was another talker, though he had his days where he just wanted her to shut up and work. Hiromu’s moods changed by the visit, and she had quickly learned how to discern what he wanted just by his body language. Bushi was polite but reserved, and would make small talk but that was the extent of his conversation. It had been rather odd at first working with a client who wouldn’t let her see his face, covering it with a towel when he removed his mask but she had quickly adapted. Evil and Sanada were easy: shut up. She didn’t mind though as they were the best tippers of the bunch. She could endure uncomfortable silence for the bills they slid to her when she was done. 

A few hours later with vibrantly colored streaks of purple, red, and blonde Evil was on his way to Sanada’s condo shooting his friend a quick text to meet him downstairs. Thanks to an accident blocking the street that had delayed him, Sanada was waiting darting into the street beside Evil’s bike as he coasted through. If they hit it right they would make Evil’s appointment right on time. 

**

Evil sat in a rickety wooden chair, his eyes flicking impatiently to the clock on the wall as the minutes passed by with Sanada leaning against the wall looking on the verge of losing his temper. Irritably he glanced at the closed door that lead to the office of his Parole Officer, James Wildrod. Patience was not one of Evil’s virtues, and every minute the man kept him waiting had his temper rising. As much as he would like to smash the man’s face through his desk at the first opportunity, that wasn’t in his best interest so Evil managed to restrain himself; barely. 

Finally the door opened revealing an overweight balding man, wisps of brunette hair clinging to his sweaty forehead. Evil sneered as he met James’ eyes, reveling in the fear that sprung to life in his muted brown eyes as he waved Evil into his office. It would be so easy just end the miserable excuse for a man’s existence. 

“Don’t ever keep me waiting again.” Evil settled for a simple threat, snarling into James’ face as he brushed past him into to the office. Taking a seat Evil watched as the man ambled around the desk and settled into his chair. 

“At least pretend to have some modicum of respect by not showing up to your first parole visit wearing an outlaw patch.” James said huffily looking over to Sanada lounging in the doorway. “And with a friend no less.” 

Without a word Sanada softly closed the door to James’ office, leaning nonchalantly against the wood as Evil stood to lean across the officer’s desk. 

“I deal with lowlife criminals every single day. I’m not intimidated.” James bluffed as Evil leaned across the desk. “Sit down, shut up and let me explain how things are.”

He maintained that bravado until Evil pulled an envelope out of his interior jacket pocket and slapped a picture on his desk.

“Your mother.”

Another pic slammed down.

“Your wife.”

A third.

“Your daughter.” 

And finally a fourth. 

“Your son.”

James heart began slamming against his chest as he the four pictures. He knew exactly when these were taken. Just yesterday at his son’s birthday party. A shaky hand reached out, caressing the picture of the precocious five year old boy. 

“This can go two ways.” Evil said pulling out a second; thicker envelope. “You can take what’s in this envelope with more to come and make my life easy.” He tossed the envelope towards James smirking as it bounced off the man’s face and fell to the desk. “Or the fun way where me and my boys go visit your precious family and thoroughly demonstrate why getting on the bad side of the Dragons is a very bad idea. It’s not a hard choice.” 

Evil continued when James stared silently back at him the sweat dripping down the overweight man’s pale face disgusting him. 

“You’ve already wasted enough of my time today. I came by here to check in, for a simple piss test and to tell you I’m moving up north in next month.” 

“But,” James protested, trailing off as Evil glared at him. 

“As I said, we can continue doing this the nice friendly way, or things can get messy.” Evil told him. “Messy doesn’t make you rich, but it’s a lot more fun for me.” 

Evil grabbed a pad of post it’s and scribbled down the new clubhouse address down on a post it and pushed it towards James. “Now about that piss. Mine’s gonna come in hot, so you’re gonna have to help me out a bit.” 

Evil pushed the empty issued sterile cup with his name on it that James had sitting on the edge of his desk towards James with an expectant expression. With a sigh of resignation James grabbed the cup, standing up and turning his back to Evil and Sanada as he pulled down his zipper. In seconds the sound of his stream filling the cup echoed in the room before dribbling to a stop. 

“Good boy.” Evil said turning away from the desk and heading towards the exit. “Make sure you turn that in before it gets cold.” 

Pushing off the door Sanada pulled it open letting Evil pass through before turning to James.

“I hope you’re smarter than you look and don’t attempt to report this.” Sanada said flatly. “Take the money and have a happy life. Don’t be stupid.” 

With those words the two men left with a frame rattling slam of the door leaving James staring dumfounded at his desk. Drawing a shaky breath he gathered the pictures of his family and held them to his chest as he eyed the envelope left behind. Slowly his hand reached out and grabbed it. When he opened it a stack of one hundred dollar bills about an inch thick stared back at him. His morals were screaming at him to call the police immediately. To report the bribery and threats and get Takaaki Watanabe off the streets and back in prison where he belonged. 

But there was another voice in his head. This one reminding him of the braces his thirteen year old daughter needed. About the hundreds of dollars in repairs his wife’s minivan was in desperate need of. This kind of money was a life changer for him and James didn’t think he was strong enough to turn it down. With a heavy sigh he walked down the hallway outside his office to the testing lab at the end, depositing Evil’s specimen to the nurse with a wan smile. Cancelling his appointments for the rest of the day James decided to head home. He needed to see his family and think.

By the time he pulled into his driveway James had managed to talk himself out of taking the money. It had been tempting, but he had a career and family to think about. He couldn’t risk getting thrown in jail for some criminal who was probably making empty threats. His mind was made up go to the police first thing in the morning and make a report. To get security for his family and make sure Takaaki Watanabe was back behind bars and out of decent society. 

Those were his intentions until he walked into his house and the first thing he saw was his boy sitting at the kitchen table with a bunch of hot wheel motorcycles scattered in front of him. Toys James had never seen before. 

“Jeffy, where did you get those?” James asked voice coming out squeaky and pitched in fear. Regular hot wheels wouldn’t have raised a hot wheel, but seeing the two wheeled vehicles set a pit of dread in his stomach. 

“The man brought them for me.” The boy said simply. 

James’ chest tightened as he looked to his wife for explanation. 

“What man?”

“A man on a motorcycle stopped by about two hours ago.” She said. “He said these were for Jeff. That you would know what they meant.” 

**

The next few days were a blur of activity, members coming and going as they announced their intentions, and more board meetings then any of them ever cared to attend to make decision on future leadership. In the midst of it Naito had popped the question to Nishi and she was now rocking a two carat diamond on her finger.

Evil was waiting for the arrival of the rest of the board in the conference room when a harried looking Naito burst through the door making the big man arch an eyebrow. 

“Evil I’m freaking out man,” Naito said beginning to pace in agitation as Evil looked on in amusement his hands resting on his stomach as he watched Naito’s panic. “Nish wants a wedding.” 

“That kind of comes with marriage dude.” Evil said leaning back in his chair not understanding his problem. “You asked her to marry you, you had to know you would be having a wedding.” 

“I knew we’d get married. I didn’t know she would want a wedding. I thought we would go see the justice of the peace and be done with it. She wants the whole deal.” Naito into the chair next to Evil, throwing his head back and groaning as he looked at the ceiling. 

“What’s the problem? Give her what she wants. Happy wife, happy life.” 

“She wants bridesmaids. Which means a maid of honor.” Naito said looking impatiently at Evil, waiting for him to catch on.

“Jesus man are you fucking dense? That means I have to pick a best man. How the hell am I supposed to do that?” Naito moaned when Evil stared blankly back at him. 

“So you’re whining because you have to choose either Bushi or Hiromu?” Evil surmised.

“What makes you think it would be one of them?”

“Come off it Naito. Everyone knows how things are. God forbid I ever get married, you know Sanada is by my side and vice versa. Bushi, you’re his man. Hiromu, again you’re his man. About the only wild card is Shingo, who the fuck knows who he would pick. Whoever has pissed him off the least that morning I guess.” Evil said. 

“That’s not helping.” Naito groaned hearing that both Bushi and Hiromu would make him their best man without a doubt. “How am I supposed to choose one of them?”

“Look, neither one of them is going to be upset if you pick the other.” Evil said sagely. “They’re your best friends for a reason. They know you have to pick one. Nobody is going to hold it against you. And nobody is going to make the choice for you.” 

The arrival of Bushi and Hiromu ended that conversation, the rest of the board filing in and taking their seats to start the meeting. Naito got up from the chair next to Evil, vacating it for Sanada and moving to his chair at the head. 

“We’ve hammered out of a lot of things the past few days.” Naito began. “I know this sucks. It’s been hard. We’ve been working non-stop, but we’re almost there. Let’s just keep hammering away and get this done. First up let’s figure out this leadership thing.” 

“My vote is for Chris and Alex to head up ops here.” Shingo said as they discussed the seventy patched members who had elected to stay in Newham. Shingo was referring to two of the longest standing members of the club Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley. “They both have proved their loyalty time and again and have good heads on their shoulders. From there I think we let them make their choices as to who they want to help them, and we observe make sure everything is running smoothly.” 

“Any objections to that?” Naito asked the group, looking at them one by one, receiving nods of concurrence albeit reluctantly from some. “Works for me. Why don’t you call them in and while we’re waiting let’s talk about the future Lucky Dragon.” 

Shingo slipped out of the room to make the phone call, turning the discussion over to the others. 

“We’re at a disadvantage.” Bushi said frankly. “No one deliberately goes to a small town looking for a good time. We’re going to need the best of the best to lure people in.”

“I hate to say it, but we need to take some of the favorites down there.” Sanada said bracing himself for the immediate outbursts. He knew exactly the reaction that proclamation was going to bring, but Sanada didn’t speak up often and when he did, it was something he believed one hundred percent. 

“Are you out of your mind?” Shingo asked incredulously catching the tail end as he returned. “You want to take our best girls, our biggest money makers and throw them in some hodunk town?”

“A hodunk town you’re forcing us to move to.” Evil reminded the group. “I think Sanada’s right.’ 

“Of course you think he’s right.” Bushi said throwing up his hands. “Color me surprised.” 

“We’re already in for a ton of cash with this move, I’m not looking to take a huge hit financially right now.” Naito argued. “We need money coming in.”

“Silver, Tawny, Amy.” Sanada listed off their three biggest money makers. “All three of them have some major players eating out of the palms of their hands. Those men will follow them anywhere they go. That will bring immediate money into the new Lucky Dragon. This is a huge city. Men will visit the club here no matter what. In Watford, not so much. We need marquee girls to bring in the clients. Make men want to drive hours to come see them. Make the locals feel special for having such prime ass dancing for them.” 

“So we’re going to poach our club here, in hopes that their clients will blindly follow them wherever they go? No pussy is that good.” Bushi said. “What about the rest, we gonna have a club with just three girls?”

“Sanada and I will fill up the clubs.” Hiromu piped up. “You know the two of us together get the best girls.”

“Yeah, put a pretty face in front of Sanada and suddenly he remembers how to talk.” Shingo laughed, giving his blessing. 

“Whatever.” Naito said throwing up his hands seeing he had lost the room’s favor. “I’ll leave it up to you guys. I trust you, just don’t cost us too much money.” 

A knock on the door had them tabling the discussion, Shingo rising to grant entrance to Alex and Chris who nervously stepped into the conference room, looking around with wide-eyes. No one but the board was ever invited into this room. 

“Sit down.” Shingo said sharply, waving towards the empty chairs at the end of the table. Exchanging wary glances Chris and Alex sunk into the leather chairs, hearts racing as they looked over the solemn blank faces of the board, Shingo leaning back against the wall as he observed. 

“You two have elected to stay in Newham.” Naito opened. “Care to tell us why?” 

Alex spoke up first.

“I have a family here. My kids are in school. My wife has her job. We have friends. I grew up here. This is my home. I can’t see leaving it.” 

“Me too.” Chris said. “This is my home. My life. I don’t want to tear my kids away from their friends.” 

“And what of your loyalty to the club?” Shingo asked, startling Chris as he appeared behind him, his heavy hands landing on the back of the chair. “When you took your oath, you swore to put the club before all others.” 

“I honor that oath every single day of my life.” Alex said fiercely. “They are my family too.” 

“I’d die for this club.” Chris said emphatically. 

“Yet you won’t move for it.” Hiromu said with disappointed eyes making Chris shift uncomfortably, looking away from Hiromu’s censure and immediately regretting it was he found himself in the stares of Evil and Sanada. He swallowed heavily trying to dislodge the lump that immediately formed as he was locked into their cold dead eyes. 

“I thought it was our choice?” Alex said nervously breaking the spell Chris felt like he was under. “We don’t want to leave the club. We would never. We want to stay here and help it continue to prosper. But if it’s a choice between leaving the club or going to Watford, we’ll go to Watford in a heartbeat.” 

Naito stared at the two men, steepling his hands in front of him and running appraising looks over them as they squirmed. The rest of the club wasn’t privy to how the inner circle worked. Alex and Chris didn’t have a clue that a decision had already been made. As far as they knew, their fate hung in Naito’s hands as President and solely his. 

“That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.” Naito said allowing a smile to broaden on his face. “We’re well aware of your loyalty and dedication to our club. With this split, we need men we can trust. Men who have proven themselves to us. You and Chris are those men.”

“We want you to be the leadership of the Newham Chapter of the Phantom Dragons.” 

Alex and Chris exchanged disbelieving glances, Chris almost shaking from adrenaline coursing through him as the tension dissipated. 

“You’ll still answer to us, and we will be keeping a very close eye on things here in Newham.” Shingo warned. “But we want you to carry on what we have created. Living hours away we aren’t able to be as hands on as we would like, we need people we can trust to run things. We think that’s you two.”

“Twice a month some of us will come up here to check on things, make sure you’re not running this into the ground.” Bushi put in. “We’re giving you reign to decide the day to day operations, but any major decisions will be run through the board. You’ll be given a percentage of profits to reflect your increased duties.” 

“Is this for real?” Alex asked. “I just…I never imagined being given this opportunity.” 

Alex jumped when Shingo slammed a patch on the table in front of him followed by one for Chris. In awe Alex fingered the patch “Chapter President.” A wide smile filled his face as he glanced over at Chris’s patch, “Chapter Vice President.” 

“It’s for real.” Naito said with a nod. “We want you to serve as the President of this Chapter and Alex to be your VP. You’ll need to select a few members to serve on a board with you. We expect weekly reports on your activities and detailed accountings.” 

Alex and Chris nodded quickly, accepting Naito’s decree.

“Do not attempt to fuck us over.” Naito said his smile dropping as he glared fiercely. “If you do, you’re going to learn exactly how much Evil and Sanada enjoy what they do.”

Evil sent them a grin that had chills running down their spines, while Sanada remained as impressively blank as he always was. Chris couldn’t quite decide which was scarier.

“In a few months this conference room will be all yours. Until then get the fuck out.” Naito said dismissing the newly appointed members. 

“I don’t like this.” Evil said as the door closed behind Chris and Alex.

“You don’t like anything.” Hiromu said rolling his eyes. “It’s fine. They’ll do just fine. Believe me.” 

“Look guys, changes have to be made.” Naito said. “For the future of this club; for everything we’ve worked for. We’ve got to adapt. To make us stronger we have to start trusting the rest of the club. I know that goes against everything we stand for, but it’s gotta happen. Otherwise we could lose everything.” 

“Just let me do what I do.” Evil said flatly. “I’ll leave the rest to you guys.” 

Pushing out of his chair, Evil walked out of the conference room heading down the hallway and throwing himself down on the couch. This was the exact shit he didn’t want to be involved in. He hated politics and all the administration that came with running the club and he made no secret of it. He didn’t trust anyone but his brothers to do what needed to be done and it didn’t sit right with him. 

“You alright?” Bushi’s arrival had him pulling his arm back from his face to peer up at the masked man leaning over the couch. 

“I’m fine.” Evil said shortly. 

“You sure sound like it.” 

“I want this shit done. I want to be settled and I want to get back to doing what I do.” Evil snapped. “All this chaos and indecision. I don’t like it.” 

“Just be patient with us Evil.” Shingo said coming into the room. “I promise this will all settle down soon.”

“You know I’ll do anything for you guys.” Evil told them. “Just let me pout like a bitch for a bit.”


End file.
